Presently, the interlining of a garment such as a jacket or overcoat for men and/or women is necessarily cut to shape from a supply sheet or roll. Since it is customary and highly desirably that the interlining be of graduated thickness increasing from the bottom of the garment to the shoulder area, the interlining pieces must be separately cut by hand and then individually bound together to build up the graduated thickness desired for the length of the garment. These hand operations require the use of skilled and hence expensive labor, and these highly intricate and time-consuming steps in the process of manufacture greatly increase the cost of the garment. The present invention is provided to eliminate the separate hand operations required for the cutting and joining of each of the interlining thicknesses.